See Through My Eyes
by outcaaast
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku seperti mereka?"/"Apa alasanku untuk menjauhimu seperti mereka?"/"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar apa yang mereka katakan tentangku?" /"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya"/"L-lalu?" Hunkai. YAOI.


**See Through My Eyes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada review yang bikin aku makin greget buat ngepost Hunkai. Hahaha :D**

 **And I'm not gonna write "Don't Like Don't Read" here, karena, udah tau nggak suka kenapa masih maksa buat baca? :')**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan hingga kini aku masih bertanya-tanya, kemana manusia pergi setelah mereka meninggal?

Kemana perginya jiwa-jiwa yang terpisah dari raganya?

Kemana perginya mereka semua?

Hanya meninggalkan raga yang membusuk dan jiwa yang tersesat..

Hanya meninggalkan nama..

Dan kenangan..baik ataupun buruk

Hanya meninggalkan kekosongan di hati orang-orang yang tertinggalkan

Dan terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu

Sangat fana, sangat semu

Seolah-olah mereka hidup hanya untuk singgah dan memberikan luka, untuk kemudian menghilang begitu saja

Dan aku masih disini, hanya menatap kosong pada tiga bongkah batu dingin yang hingga kapanpun kupandang tidak akan berubah. Tidak akan mengganti torehan nama itu menjadi nama orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membenarkan letak kacamataku yang melorot di hidungku dan merapikan poni yang panjangnya menutupi mataku. Terasa menusuk dan perih. Tetapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari mata-mata yang menatapku hina.

Aku berjalan sambil merundukkan kepalaku seperti biasa. Berusaha untuk tak terlihat di koridor ini. Tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Mereka akan terus dan selalu memandangku begitu. Seolah-olah aku memiliki penyakit menular yang mematikan. Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk sampai ke kelas. Tidak tahan dengan pandangan mengintimidasi yang kudapat setiap saat.

Aku meletakkan tasku di atas mejaku yang terletak di sudut paling belakang kelas. Tentu saja aku duduk sendiri. Tidak ada yang ingin sebangku denganku. Bahkan sejak awal aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, tidak ada yang menyapaku ataupun berteman denganku. Kecuali _dia._

Tidak, perlu kuperjelas disini bahwa aku tidak menderita penyakit menular ataupun mematikan. Aku hanya, _berbeda_. Mereka bilang itu mutasi. Mereka bilang itu mengerikan dan tidak manusiawi. Mereka bilang itu aneh. Dan mereka bilang itu pembawa sial. Membunuh kedua orang tuaku.

Hanya _dia_ yang ingin berteman denganku dulu, ketika orang tuaku pun meninggalkanku. Hanya _dia_ yang menatapku denga hangat tanpa merasa takut ataupun jijik. Hanya _dia_ temanku satu-satunya, sekaligus orang yang pernah aku cintai. Sebelum _dia_ juga meninggalkanku. _Dia, Park Chanyeol_.

Aku merasakan setitik air jatuh mengenai tanganku. Tanpa sadar aku menangis lagi. _Stop it!_

Ini masih di kelas dan aku tidak mau menunjukkan bahwa aku lemah kepada orang-orang itu. Bukankah aku berhasil bertahan selama ini? Aku hanya menangis karena teringat dia. Aku mengusap mataku dan mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas. Sebentar lagi bel pasti berbunyi.

 **Teettt..**

Benar kan? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas. Tidak ada yang berniat menyapaku atau bahkan sekedar memandangku. Ini sudah biasa. Aku hanya berharap, walaupun ini mustahil, ada seseorang yang menyapaku. Sekedar menyapa basa-basi pun tak apa. Hanya untuk menyadarkanku bahwa aku masih disini, hidup dan dianggap.

Guru wali kelasku tiba-tiba masuk. Tumben sekali mengingat pagi ini bukan jadwal pelajarannya. Semua mata memandang guru itu, lebih tepatnya memandang ke belakang guru itu. Seorang namja jangkung, bermata sipit dan berkulit seputih susu. _Tampan sekali._

"Perkenalkan, ini Oh Sehun. Dia akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu"

"Nama saya Oh Sehun. Berasal dari Busan. Mohon bantuan kalian semuanya" Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat dan kemudian tersenyum ramah memperlihatkan eye smile nya. Matanya yang sipit menjadi semakin sipit karenanya.

"Kau bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong di belakang sana" tunjuk guru wali kelasku. Aku masih melamun memperhatikan betapa tampannya namja itu hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa ia berjalan ke arahku. Tepatnya menuju meja kosong di sampingku. Hanya itu kursi kosong yang tersisa.

Dia meletakkan tasnya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menundukkan kepalaku. Bisa kurasakan seisi kelas tengah menatapku. Pandangan tak suka kepadaku dan kasihan terhadap namja baru tadi.

Guru wali kelasku keluar, kemudian guru mata pelajaran pagi ini masuk. Guru matematika. Aku membuka buku matematika dan mencatat materi yang ada di papan tulis. Kemudian guru itu menyuruh murid menjawab pertanyaan yang terdapat di dalam buku. Aku membuka halaman pertanyaan itu dan mengerjakan dengan semangat. Matematika adalah pelajaran kesukaanku dan aku bisa dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah sekalipun remedial dalam pelajaran ini.

"Boleh aku melihat pertanyaannya?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku. Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap ke sampingku. Namja baru tadi. Dia tersenyum sambil memandang bergantian antara aku dan buku matematikaku.

Ah aku lupa, dia kan murid baru disini. Pasti belum memiliki buku. Aku tidak membalas senyumnya, tetapi menggeser buku itu hingga ke tengah meja antara aku dan dia.

"Terima kasih" katanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Itu pertemuan awalku dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini jam istirahat. Seperti biasa kelas akan langsung kosong ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Tak terhitung sudah dua minggu sejak namja itu masuk ke sekolah ini. Dengan wajah yang tampan dan senyum yang ramah, dalam sekejap dia menjadi bahan perbincangan satu sekolah dan tidak sedikit yang mengidolakannya. Tetapi hal itu tak menjadikannya sombong atau apapun itu. Dia tetap namja yang ramah kepadaku. Walaupun sudah banyak yang mengingatkannya untuk tak menyapaku karena akan mendapatkan sial.

Namja itu tadi sudah diseret oleh beberapa teman sekelasku ke kantin. Aku mengeluarkan bekalku dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tempatku biasa menghabiskan istirahatku. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika aku selalu kesini setiap istirahat dan itu membuat semua siswa menganggap atap merupakan tempat yang terlarang. Karena pasti ada aku disana. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengklaim atap ini menjadi milikku.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok di atap ini sambil melunjurkan kakiku. Kemudian aku menyantap bekalku pelan.

"Apa kau selalu sendiri seperti ini?" ujar sebuah suara membuatku tersedak dengan hebatnya.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman kepadaku. Yang langsung kuteguk dengan rakus. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah karena tersedak seperti tadi. Oh Sehun.

Kuhiraukan pertanyaannya sambil terus menyantap bekalku yang tinggal setengah. Dia kemudian duduk di sampingku membuatku menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis, yang sudah pasti tidak akan bisa dilihatnya mengingat poniku yang sangat panjang.

"Ah, disini begitu nyaman dan sejuk. Pantas saja kau selalu kesini setiap istirahat"

Darimana dia tahu? Ah, pasti dari omongan-omongan orang tentangku. Aku meneruskan makanku dalam diam. Tak berniat mengomentarinya ataupun berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terkena gossip-gosip aneh karena menyapaku.

"Apa kau selalu begitu? Diam dan menunduk ketika orang berbicara padamu? Itu sangat tidak sopan kau tahu"

"Nde?" aku bertanya pelan. Tidak yakin apakah ingin menjawab pertanyaannya atau kasihan melihatnya yang terus menerus berbicara tanpa kutanggapi.

"Akhirnya, kukira kau bisu tahu"

"Aku tidak bisu" ucapku makin pelan.

Bekalku tergeletak begitu saja. Nafsu makanku rasanya sudah hilang.

"Ya, kau baru saja membuktikan bahwa pemikiranku salah" kemudian dia tersenyum kembali. _Apa dia tidak capek tersenyum terus?_ Pikirku.

"Tidak, jika itu juga bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum karenaku"

Kurasakan pipiku memanas ketika kusadari bahwa aku telah menyuarakan pikiranku dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa. Aku senang akhirnya bisa mendengar suaramu"

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku seperti mereka?"

"Apa alasanku untuk menjauhimu seperti mereka?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar apa yang mereka katakan tentangku?"

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya"

"L-lalu?"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada omongan orang lain sebelum aku membuktikannya sendiri. Dan aku yakin kau bukan orang seperti yang dikatakan mereka"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jadi lebih baik kau menjauh sebelum kau menyesal tidak mendengarkan apa kata mereka"

"Lalu apa yang menyesal itu kau? Tidak kan? Jika aku menyesal aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya padamu"

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan kata-katanya. Sejujurnya, aku ingin menangis karena kata-katanya begitu mirip dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol dulu.

"Jangan menangis. Ayo kita berteman" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku.

Aku menatap tangannya ragu. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkannya. Aku tidak butuh teman yang akhirnya juga akan meninggalkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini guru sedang mengadakan rapat, membuat jam pelajaran kosong. Kelas begitu ribut dan aku tidak suka kebisingan seperti ini. Aku berdiri, berniat untuk pergi ke atap sekolah saja. Disana lebih nyaman dan tak akan ada yang menatapku aneh. Aku berjalan sambil menunduk seperti biasa menghindari tatapan siswa yang berada di koridor.

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap dan menyandarkan kedua tanganku di pagar pembatas atap itu. Aku membuka kacamataku dan meletakkannya di saku bajuku. Ah rasanya lega ketika tak memakai kacamata tanpa lensa yang sangat mengganggu itu. Ya, kacamata itu hanya sekedar aksesoris untuk menutupi mataku. Sama halnya dengan poniku yang kubiarkan sedikit panjang.

Aku menyibakkan poniku sedikit dan membiarkannya terbang di sapa angin. Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas sambil menutup kedua mataku merasakan damainya angin yang berhembus lembut.

"Kelas sangat berisik ya"

Aku tersentak kaget dan membuka mataku dengan cepat. Kulihat di sampingku sudah berdiri Sehun, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Aku menatapnya sedikit heran. Dan kudapati dia sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi sedikit aneh. Matanya sedikit membelalak menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya. Dia terlihat sedang menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"M-matamu…" ucapnya sambil menatap kedua mataku.

Astaga! Aku lupa memakai kacamataku!

Aku merogoh sakuku dengan panik dan mengeluarkan kacamata dari sana. Memakainya dengan cepat dan merapikan poniku yang tersibak akibat tiupan angin. Kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Kenapa ditutupi?" katanya.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Apa katanya? Kenapa kututupi? Bukankah semua orang senang jika tidak melihat mataku yang aneh ini? Bukankah semua orang takut melihat kelainan pada mataku ini?

Dia berjalan selangkah lebih maju, membuatku mundur selangkah. Dia berjalan lagi ke arahku dan membuat punggungku membentur tembok yang ada di belakangku. Tangannya terarah kearahku, dan dengan refleks aku menutup mataku. Kurasakan tangannya menyentuh kacamataku dan tanpa kusadari kacamata itu sudah terlepas.

Aku segera mengangkat tanganku untuk menutup mataku tetapi ada yang menahan tanganku. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati bahwa Sehun sedang menatapku dengan lembut.

"K-kembalikan" lirihku pelan

"Jangan ditutupi. Tidak ada yang harus kau tutupi"

"T-tapi, ini begitu aneh. Dan membuat orang lain tidak nyaman saat memandangku."

"Tapi bagiku ini begitu indah. _Heterochromia_ , ne?"

Aku menatapnya kaget. Tak percaya bahwa ada orang yang mengetahui tentang kelainan pada mataku. Ya, aku menderita _heterochromia_. Sebuah mutasi yang menyebabkan mataku memiliki warna yang berlainan. Yang satu hitam gelap dan yang satu lagi hazel keemasan.

"Kau tahu, mereka bilang mutasi membuat seseorang berubah menjadi buruk. Tetapi bagiku _heterochromia_ merupakan mutasi yang sangat indah. Kau bisa memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda. Dan itu menjadikanmu spesial"

Aku tersenyum miris. "Sayangnya hanya kau yang berpikiran seperti itu. Mereka bilang bahwa aku pembawa sial. Warna mataku yang berbeda ini merupakan sebuah kutukan, menyebabkan keluargaku mati. Dan mereka bilang ini yang menyebabkan satu-satunya sahabatku meninggal!"

Akhirnya pertahananku runtuh. Tak terasa setitik air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku. Dan semakin deras. Aku menangis.. Dengan tangan yang masih digenggam erat olehnya.

"Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan keluargaku. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahku yang mengatakan bahwa putra satu-satunya ini yang termanis yang dimilikinya. Mereka tidak tahu tentang ibuku yang mengatakan bahwa aku putra terbaik yang dimilikinya. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kecelakaan itu tidak hanya merenggut kedua orang tuaku tetapi juga kebahagiaanku. Dan mereka juga tidak tahu bahwa satu-satunya sahabatku, orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku karena penyakit parahnya!"

Aku terisak semakin kencang dan merasakan dia memelukku erat.

"Mereka tidak tahu luka yang kumiliki dan seenaknya saja mengatakan hal-hal tidak berguna tentangku. Seenaknya saja menyangkut-pautkan segala kejadian buruk dengan mataku yang berbeda warna. Itu bahkan tidak berhubungan sama sekali!"

"Maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Karena telah melihat hal yang aneh dimataku dan membuatmu juga menyesal telah kenal denganku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu? Aku tidak sepicik itu, dan aku tulus ketika mengatakan ingin berteman denganmu"

Dia menghapus air mataku dan menatapku dalam.

"Aku minta maaf, karena telah membuatmu menangis dan teringat hal yang menyakitkan bagimu. Apa kau tidak sadar, selama tiga bulan aku disini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Mengikutimu ke atap tanpa kau sadari, melihatmu makan dalam diam, melihatmu menikmati angin yang membelai wajahmu dan melihatmu tersenyum karena itu. Kenapa harus kau tutupi itu semua bila itu membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuka semuanya bila orang lain yang tidak nyaman melihatku? Aku berbeda!"

"Lalu apakah menjadi berbeda itu salah? Bukankah perbedaan itu yang membedakan kita dengan yang lain? Jika semua orang diciptakan sama maka dunia akan sangat membosankan. Bisa kau bayangkan jika satu dunia diisi oleh orang-orang seperti Baekhyun-hyung? Berisik sekali pastinya"

Aku terkekeh pelan dalam isak tangisku tadi. Perumpamaannya kenapa harus Baekhyun-hyung yang terkenal sangat berisik seperti itu, sih?

Dia tersenyum kecil setelah tahu bahwa ucapannya sedikit menenangkanku.

"Jangan pernah menahannya sendiri lagi. Aku disini, dan aku menyukaimu"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia bilang apa? Menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda!

"Jangan berbohong hanya untuk menyenangkanku. Jika kau ingin berteman denganku, baiklah. Mari kita berteman. Tapi jangan berbohong seperti itu"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Awalnya aku hanya penasaran denganmu, makanya sengaja mengikutimu dan memperhatikanmu. Lama-kelamaan tanpa kusadari aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu. Dan rasanya hariku tidak lengkap tanpa melihatmu"

Kurasakan wajahku memanas mendengar perkataannya. Karena sejujurnya aku juga mulai menyukainya. Hanya menyukai karena aku masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol.

"T-tapi, a-aku.."

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Aku sudah tahu tentang Chanyeol, dan itu bukan salahmu. Kau juga tidak harus melupakannya. Cukup hanya kau kenang, dan terima saja kehadiranku disisimu. Jangan menghindar dan bersembunyi lagi dari keindahanmu itu" ucapnya sambil menatap mataku dalam.

Seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapannya aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku kecil. Dia tersenyum mengacak rambutku dan mengajakku turun ke kelas, dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Ah, kacamataku. Kembalikan kacamataku"

"Kau tidak butuh ini lagi kan? Biarkan matamu melihat dunia dengan sendirinya tanpa ada bingkai sempit yang membatasi"

"T-tapi aku-"

"Hey, bukankah sudah kubilang ada aku disisimu? Tenanglah"

Aku menatapnya yang terlihat sangat tulus. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian kami berjalan menuju kelas dengan tangan yang bertaut satu sama lain. Tidak ada kata, tidak ada tindakan, hanya tatapan matanya yang meyakinkanku untuk keluar dari duniaku yang sempit.

 _ **Fin**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No matter what, my favorite pair will always be Hunkai hahaha :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please~**


End file.
